1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system configured to be able to supply a partition and a control method thereof and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In contrast to the conventional printing industry, POD (Print On Demand) printing systems that use electrophotographic method or ink-jet method printing apparatuses have recently been proposed (refer to U.S. Publication No. 2004-0190057). Use of these POD printing systems eliminates the need for an offset plate making process necessary in the conventional printing industry or other complicated operations.
However, there remains room for further examination with regard to practical application of such POD printing systems. For example, a printing system for POD differs from a printing system for an office, and how to continue a printing operation without interrupting the printing operation is important.
On the other hand, in consideration of post-processes, etc., how an operator can efficiently process a large volume of printed material is important. There is a demand for a simultaneous pursuit of increased productivity and improved usability.
Here, at first, as an effective method for improving usability mentioned above, there is proposed, for example, configuring a printing system to be able to partition a large volume of printed material by using interleaves(partitions), etc. However, as a result of building such a printing system, it is possible to run out of interleaves in the middle of creating a plurality of printed materials by a printing system. When these interleaves run out, trouble of operation of the printing system getting backed up occurs.